comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invincible Iron Man
The Invincible Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :The Invincible Iron Man #508: 21 Sep 2011 Current Issue :The Invincible Iron Man #509: 19 Oct 2011 Next Issue :The Invincible Iron Man #510: 23 Nov 2011 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Iron Man/Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Invincible Iron Man #508 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Invincible Iron Man #507 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. "Tony Stark — Iron Man, billionaire industrialist and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — faces the most overwhelming challenge of his life. Ezekiel Stane, the son of Tony’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah, has set his sights, his genius and his considerable fortune on the task of destroying Tony Stark and Iron Man. What’s worse, he’s got Iron Man tech, and he’s every bit Iron Man’s equal and opposite...except younger, faster, smarter... and immeasurably evil." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134603 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. "Tony Stark and Maria Hill go on the run from Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., while Pepper holds down the fort at the struggling Stark Industries. Iron Man is public enemy number one, but how far will Tony go to do the right thing? You better believe all the way, baby." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138285 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. "Tony's failing health makes the Iron Man too complicated to pilot. Hill hunts the world's most un-huntable man. Pepper defies Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. itself. And all of Iron Man's rogues' gallery is after him and the billion-dollar bounty on his head…starting with the murderous Madame Masque! But believe it or not, there’ll soon come a time when everyone looks back on these as the good old days…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139354 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4: Stark Disassembled' - Collects #20-24 & Annual #1. "Tony's closest friends and lovers have gathered to try and help the man rebuild his shattered consciousness, body, life and legacy... but when Tony gets the call, does he want to come back? Can he... even with Dr. Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, bridging the gap between the two worlds?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145540 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5: Stark Resilient, Book 1' - Collects #25-28. "The Hammer Girls unleash Detroit Steel on a world hardly ready for that much metal and chrome, and God help anyone that gets in his way. Tony keeps sifting through the ashes of his old life and tries to rebuild who he is and what he does. Rhodey struggles to be a man of war in a peacetime empire." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145559 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6: Stark Resilient, Book 2' - Collects #29-33. "When you think of the greatest mechanized hero of the modern era, only two words come to mind: Detroit Steel. You wanted the best? You got the best. But the best comes at a price. Meanwhile Pepper Potts is on the road to recovery, but nothing is free from complication in Tony Stark's world — and this one's a doozy, even if it means the debut of an all-new Rescue. The Pentagon keep shutting War Machine out, and the new offices of Stark Resilient let everyone in for a big coming-out party... with special guests Justine and Sasha Hammer." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148345 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7: My Monsters' - Collects #500, 500.1 & Annual #1. "The Mandarin is a collection of lies, stories, myths, and legends. Is he a violent street crook born in a brothel? The scion of an aristocratic dynasty? Was his father a petty criminal or an ambassador? Was his mother a British noblewoman, or maybe a dragon-chasing wastrel lost in the underbelly of the world? He's a murderer, a businessman, an artist, a terrorist, a hero. Also, watch as Iron Man and Thor are pitted against an enemy unlike any they've fought before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148345 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 8: The Unfixable' - Collects #501-503, Rescue #1, and Free Comic Book Day 2010: Iron Man/Thor. "Why should Tony Stark be the one to benefit from all of his technology? What right does Stark have to keep his miracles to himself? A familiar threat in other corners of the Marvel Universe comes demanding answers - and salvation - from Iron Man. And because it's not enough to remake the world with free and limitless energy, Stark Resilient takes on the challenge of remaking another world: Asgard! Plus: Witness Rescue in action, as Pepper Potts lets loose with her bleeding-edge suit and astonishing power! And Iron Man and Thor find themselves facing an enemy unlike any they've fought before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153225 - (forthcoming, September 2011) *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1' - Collects #1-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142959 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2' - Collects #20-33. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145532 - (forthcoming, January 2012) Trade Paperbacks *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134123 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134131 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136851 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4: Stark Disassembled' - Collects #20-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513686X *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5: Stark Resilient, Book 1' - Collects #25-28. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145567 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6: Stark Resilient, Book 2' - Collects #29-33. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148353 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7: My Monsters' - Collects #500, 500.1 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514837X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer:Matt Fraction. Pencils: Salvador Larroca. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Invincible Iron Man #510: 23 Nov 2011 :The Invincible Iron Man #511: 21 Dec 2011 News & Features * 03 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091103-Word-Balloon-Fraction.html Word Balloon: Matt Fraction: Iron Man, "Nation X"] (audio) * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23459 Matt Fraction Talks Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030911-FractionIron-Man.html Taking Tony Down: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Feb 2009 - Matt Fraction's Universe: Iron Man, X-Men and Wolverine (video) * 04 Jan 2009 - CR Holiday Interview #12: Matt Fraction * 26 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19300 The Osborn Supremacy: Iron Man] * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120816-Fraction-IronMan.html Iron Man, Hero No More: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100808-Fraction-Iron-Man.html Matt Fraction: Invincible Iron Man & Iron Man Movie Sequel] * 03 Jun 2008 - Marvel's Iron Man "Invincible" in Comics Shops * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16360 Commentary Track: Invincible Iron Man #1 with Matt Fraction] * 08 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15905 A Stark Contrast: Fraction talks Invincible Iron Man] * 26 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151475 Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Category:Super-Hero